Stitches of Lust
by flutterdash1
Summary: She was always there for her. She stayed when her brother left. She inspired when Princess Celestia tested. She comforted when she was distraught. Now she's going to help her more than anyone can.


Twilight rolled over in bed with a sigh. Why did this happen to her? Every night for months now! The feeling...the itch...the desire...uncontrollable, uncontainable. She knew _why_ it was happening, but that didn't make it any easier to tolerate. Caught between filly and mare, Twilight knew her body was changing; adapting to becoming an adult. Estrogen and a plethora of other chemicals were pumping through every cell of her body. One of the many effects of this, of puberty, was frequent sexual urges. The littlest things were setting Twilight off; a vague comment, an untasteful joke, an allusion in a book, a glance at an attractive pony, it all made Twilight crave that sweet sensation.

She learned about masturbation just as she learned about the changes she was going through. Books were a wonderful source of knowledge, although some details on masturbation had been blatantly ignored. She had learned through trial and error when the urge became too much for her to bear. That was six months ago. Now Twilight had to deal with the urges almost every night.

It wasn't that she felt masturbating was wrong or that she didn't like the feeling. Quite contrary; when she did it she absolutely loved it, and there were occasions during the day when she would find a way to get some alone time just to pleasure herself. It became annoying when she woke up in the middle of the night, like now, and her loins were ablaze with lust.

"Dammit." She muttered, rolling onto her back and kicking the sheets off. A small part of her was excited to please herself but more of her was just plain sleepy. She knew that getting her blood pumping wasn't the best way to try and fall asleep, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep when every thought in her mind was trying to get her hips to hump her mattress into submission.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight closed her eyes and imagined one of her favorite scenarios. There were a pair of twin unicorns who she went to school with and Twilight had a slight fetish for incest. She could never get off thinking about her brother, but imagining the brother and sister getting intimate with each other got her wetter than a two hour bath.

Imagining the sister walking into the brother's room with a sultry look on her face, Twilight's hoof began to rub around her inner thighs. She teased herself with light touches near her warm sex while she built up the story in her mind. The twins talked, alluding to what they each wanted in not very subtle double entendres while casually getting into more relaxing positions. Twilight's free hoof went up to her lips and she caressed her mouth gently as the twins kissed, her tongue mimicking the tongue of the brother in her mind.

The fantasy became more heated and Twilight's actions reflected it. Her hoof danced across her marehood, lightly petting her slowly blooming petals as her excitement further lubricated her loins. She panted and gasped, her other hand stroking different parts of her body. Her cutie mark had proved to be a particularly stimulating place to pet while she was thus aroused.

With one hoof rubbing her flank and the other stimulating her core Twilight let out a low moan of pleasure. Her body was on fire and she loved it. Patches of dampness began to spread along her coat as she sweated. Pressure was building inside of her and she was eagerly looking forward to the ecstatic climax she knew was on its way.

The twins in her mind grunted and groaned, moaning each other's names as their bodies entangled on the brother's bed. Lips and hooves caressed intimate places on their bodies and Twilight emulated their touches upon herself as best as she could. The passion in her mind, her vivid imagination, and the building pleasure as she rubbed her marehood harder and harder drove her ever closer to her orgasm.

"Yes...yes...yes..." Twilight panted as she crossed the threshold, the point of no return. A couple seconds later and she turned over onto her stomach, biting down on her pillow while her hips began to buck and gyrate furiously. She screamed into the pillow, the hand not currently clenched between her squirting thighs pounding the mattress just beside her head.

The peak intensity lasted for several minutes, and for almost a half hour Twilight was stunned in her own ecstasy; she lay there drooling on her pillow, her eyes half closed in a daze as her body quivered and trembled. She dared not move her legs or the hoof from between them lest a sudden motion cause her to erupt again. She was very tender for a little while and fell asleep in that position.

The next morning Twilight woke up feeling refreshed. She took a long relaxing shower before changing her bedding. She used to get very embarrassed, asking for new sheets almost every day from the Royal Linens Department, but they seemed to understand and didn't make any fuss. She wasn't the first young pony to grow up in the palace after all.

During the day as Twilight studied she began to struggle with the sexual urges again. It started off lightly- just a glance at a well shaped mare walking down the hall past her- and she was able to distract herself with a book. But as the day went on it became stronger and stronger. Eventually she made her way back to her room and buried her face in her mattress without getting on it. She wanted more than just her hoof. She wanted another body. Someone to cuddle and caress.

But _who_? There was no one she could turn to. Besides the fact that she was far under the legal age of consent, the only three ponies she knew and trusted enough to even speak to about this matter were Cadance, Princess Celestia, and her brother. Unfortunately, the idea of telling any of them that she was horny and wanted someone to sleep with her gave her more of a stomach ache than the idea of looking around for some perverted older pony who was willing to break the law to satisfy her. She briefly considered finding a stallion or mare closer to her own age but just having sex with some stranger didn't appeal to her at all. All of her fantasies and desires had love and compassion and feeling involved. Sometimes she'd tease herself for several hours just building up the scenario in her mind before any actual sex started. Heck, she could remember one time in particular where she came before the first kiss had ended.

With a frustrated sigh she walked over to the closet and opened it. She went through the various formal outfits, trying to find something that could occupy her mind. Unfortunately dresses didn't appeal to her in any way. So she went to a stack of boxes of old books and belongings. She hadn't gone through her possessions in some time so it might be helpful to her.

The first box she went through had a few dozen books in it, but two of them were very good books she remembered and so she pulled them out. The second box was much the same, and the third. The forth box had no books but various toys and nick nacks. She glanced through most of them before one old toy caught her attention; a miniature quill.

"That's Smarty Pants's." she said wonderingly. She looked through he box some more while the quill floated by her head. Her doll's notebook was found next. "I wonder..." she muttered, moving onto the next box. Like the last one, it was bookless but had random items in it. When she tossed half of its contents round the floor she found her; Smarty Pants. Her favorite fillyhood toy.

"Smarty Pants!" she said with a big smile. She pulled the doll close and hugged her. She recalled many hours a day playing with Smarty Pants; giving her assignments and testing her as she was tested. Smarty Pants had been an amazing student, always completing her lessons on time and very thoroughly. _Very_ thoroughly.

Twilight stared off into space for a few seconds while embracing her toy. "Smarty Pants...my best friend..." She held the doll in her hooves and looked down at her. The plain fabric, the loose mane...could she? Yes...yes she could.

Smiling, Twilights horn glowed and she carried Smarty Pants, quill, and notebook over to her desk. It was larger than the last desk Smarty Pants had sat at, but she still stood well enough in the seat.

"Please wait here," Twilight said in her old practiced teacher-tone. "I need to clean the office before we begin."

_Yes Miss Twilight._ Twilight thought in Smarty Pants's voice. She hadn't noticed how soothing and smooth the doll's voice had been all those years ago, but now Twilight was quite enamored with it.

The studious unicorn worked diligently to clean up the mess she had made. She put the recovered books in their place on the shelves before repacking all of the boxes and putting them back in the closet. As she worked she kept glancing at Smarty Pants. Her cheeks were flushing from excitement and eagerness more so than embarrassment, although there was a small amount of that in her thoughts. She kept imagining doll as a real pony and how embarrassing it would be to actually do what she was thinking about doing.

Once the room was clean Twilight walked back to the desk and put on the poise of a teacher. "Well Miss Smarty Pants," she said, "Today we are going to cover new course material. The subject will be female anatomy. Do you have any questions before we begin?

_None Miss Twilight_

"Good." Twilight said. "Prepare your notes." Twilight Sparkle's horn took on a purple aura and the same aura surrounded the notebook and quill in Smarty Pants's hands. The notebook opened up on the table and the inkless quill began to scratch across the paper. Twilight walked over to the desk and stepped her forehooves up onto it. "For your first assignment, you are to describe in detail the various parts of the female genitals. Do you have your textbook?"

_No Miss Twilight. I appear to have forgotten it._

"Tsk tsk tsk." Twilight said, shaking her head, "I will have to deduct points for not being prepared for class. However, I can provide the required material." She stepped fully onto the desk and turned around. Lifting her tail up and out of the way, Twilight spread her hind legs and lowered her rump towards Smarty Pants's face. She received an unsuspecting thrill over the gesture and moved the notebook a little so as to not drip on it.

"Do you have a good view?" she asked.

_Very good_ Smarty Pants replied, her tone almost seductive. Twilight licked her lips and closed her eyes, to enhance the imagination.

"Very good." she said, "Now, begin to describe in detail everything that you see." She focused on the quill to get it to scratch at the paper again, listening to the sound and imagining her student actually writing while staring up into her excited marehood. On a whim, she extended her control to one of Smarty's arms and lifted the doll up until the stubby fabric of a hand touched her lips. The sensation of the foreign fabric on her nether lips sent a jolt of sensation up her spine that went beyond anything she had ever done to herself before.

Her back arched and she almost neighed in pleasure. She dropped Smarty Pants from the sheer power of this unexpected joy. With a gasp, she concentrated again and picked up her doll, righting her in the chair and putting her hand just below her excited entrance.

_Was that okay Miss Twilight? I was trying to get a better look._

"Yes...yes that was very good Smarty Pants," Twilight said, "You've earned extra credit due to your initiative."

_Oh I'm so excited!_ she replied. The doll was moved to rub up and down Twilight's pussy a few more times before gently wiggling its way inside. The young mare gasped and almost fell off of the desk.

"Oh my," Twilight said, having dropped Smarty Pants again. She cleared her throat as she adjusted her doll again. "Perhaps the desk is an improper place for this. Let us move to the bed so there is more room."

_Alright_ Twilight climbed off of her desk and picked up Smarty Pants in her mouth by the mane then quickly walked over to her bed, almost running. She climbed onto it and dropped Smarty Pants near the pillow. She laid down on the bed, kicking her blankets aside so they wouldn't get wet.

_Oh, I forgot my notebook_ Smarty Pants said, her voice low and desiring. Twilight rolled over to face her, her magic causing the doll to roll towards her so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"That's okay," Twilight said. "You can write your notes later."

_Oh...good_ Smarty Pants said _Because I really wanted to focus on the subject of my studies._

"Hehe," Twilight chuckled, reaching a hoof out to pet her doll's shoulder and flank. "Eager to learn about the anatomy are you?"

_No..._ Smarty Pants said, her voice quivering slightly from Twilight's touches, _I'm eager to reacquaint myself with my best friend...intimately._

Twilight smiled and slid herself closer to Smarty Pants. She kissed the doll's muzzle and probed at the cloth with her tongue for a moment before pulling her into a spine bending embrace and fully making out with her. _Note to self,_Twilight thought, _Add a mouth_

"Alright" Twilight said, a little breathlessly, when she finished kissing Smarty Pants. She had ended up on her back and she laid her doll on her chest. Kissing her nose while closing her eyes, Twilight's horn glowed and began to slowly pull Smarty Pants down her body. The cloth teased her excited skin as she moved lower and lower, eventually causing the barely-mare to gasp as the doll slid over her marehood. "Ohhhh Smarty..." she whispered, biting her lower lip as the damp muzzle- damped from Twilight's tongue- planted itself against her excitement.

Twilight's hind legs wrapped around the doll's head and began to wiggle it,causing the soft cloth to slide against her exposed lips. The fabric gave her tenfold the pleasure her hoof had the night before and she screamed in joy for a moment before plugging her mouth with her own hoof.

Tears poured from her closed eyes as she gyrated her hips against her toy's face, imagining a living breathing Smarty Pants licking her to orgasm. She could almost feel the non-existing tongue lap at her.

Twilight flung her legs wide and used her magic to lift Smarty Pants a little. Taking control of the doll's arm again, she slid it inside of her and cried out again. "Ohhh Smarty!" she moaned this time.

_Mmmmm, Twilight_ Smarty hummed as she slid her arm in and out of her friend. The doll's face was soon pushed by Twilight's hoof into the unicorn's eager clitoris while the arm kept pumping in and out of her marehood. Twilight's hips bucked and thrust against the doll, sending it bouncing around her thighs.

Rolling over to her stomach, Twilight hugged her pillow to her face to muffle her screams. Her body blazed with sexual energy that it had never had before and the bed shook with the force of her thrusts.

_Cum for me Twilight,_ the doll coaxed

"Smarty Pants I love you!" Twilight screamed just as her orgasm hit. She wailed into the pillow, the sound only barely muffled, and the doll was soon soaked through with her orgasmic fluids. Twilight quivered and shook in post orgasmic bliss and, having lost the ability to focus her magic, the doll fell out of her after a few lurches, causing her to gasp and almost cum a second time. The almost wasn't enough for Twilight and she squeezed her hind legs around the doll's head and forced her pussy into its muzzle.

Three humps later Twilight let out a silent scream of ecstasy as she hit her second orgasm, mere minutes after the first. She had never known something this intense could be possible, but she _loved_ it.

It took her an hour to recover from it. Her pillow was smeared with drool and tears and the majority of her bed was soiled by the sex. She was still light headed when she managed to get off of the bed and look down at her doll. Even now, with the haze of lust gone from her mind, Twilight felt the old affections for her old doll as clearly as the day she had gotten her.

She kissed her moist friend, tasting herself on the doll's lips. "I'm going to bathe you," she whispered, nuzzling it,"Then we can do that again."


End file.
